


Colors of a Beautiful World

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Canon Related, Colors, Compare and Contrast, Gen, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: Kurogane and Fai think about their favorite colors.Pre-Tokyo but there is canon compliant details of both their pasts.NSFN (Not safe for Newbies)
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite & Kurogane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Colors of a Beautiful World

**Author's Note:**

> In Nihon, green was considered just different shades of blue.

When Kurogane asks Fai what his favorite color is, he replies with a plastic smile. "Isn't it obvious?" 

It's deflection, and most times, it works. But it doesn't work on Kurogane. Deflection rarely works with him, anyway. 

Kurogane blinks at the reply, before shaking his head. "No - it's not."

It's Fai's turn to blink and he scrunches his nose in confusion at the response. "Why wouldn't it be obvious?"

"Just because you wear a lot of the same colors, don't mean any are your favorite."

"What about you then? What's your favorite color?" Fai inquires.

Kurogane fails to fall into the trap laid out. "What's it matter to you when you can't even say yours?"

Fai does not say it aloud, not to himself, and certainly not to Kurogane, but he finds the color green so beautiful. He knows the color white is the color of snow, sin and death, the color he wears the most. He knows black and blue. Black is the color of writing in books, gloves to hide his guilt soaked hands, the color of misfortune and a magical gift now given to the Dimension Witch. Blue is the color of crystals, of berries that grew in Celes, of pools of melted water and the color of cursed magic. These two are also colors he adorns himself with. Reminders of the price he must pay, a conversation in a frozen hellscape - of the guilt he cannot erase from his mind.

But green is a new color. Green is the color of leaves and grass, the color he thinks of when he imagines what spring means. Green is the color of life and the color of eyes so bright and honest.

But white is the color of sin, snow and death. Of precious, delicate feathers that he knows the young girl needs (and somewhere in the future, there is tragedy awaiting her, but until then, he hopes she will not feel that burden).

Red is just as familiar (blood, death, the liquid of life dripping from a King going, going, gone mad). Red is the tail threads of a tapestry, of a sweet wine, and the string of fate. Red is a pair of eyes whose gaze has no equal. It's the stone that Mokona bears, and the eyes of bunnies in scarves. Red is the color of life as it slips through a hand, spilling.

Red is too powerful a color to be his favorite, especially compared to the kinder green. But, it has its place, and he finds when the two are together - fields of spider lilies, fresh watermelon, vibrant poinsettias and caladiums, bushes bearing ripe red berries, or Kurogane looking after their precious daughter - he thinks that is his favorite color of all.

  
  


Meanwhile, Kurogane has not thought of what his favorite color is in quite a while, but the answer is still the same. While he prefers dressing in black and red the most, they are not his favorite colors. Black is the color of calligraphy, of tattoos drawn onto skin, of the night, of his people's hair, of lucky cats. Red is the color of fire and Amerteratsu, of blossoms too dark to be pink, of torii gates and paper lanterns. They are not his favorite color. 

Neither is the pale color of the moonlight. It is pleasant and welcome, a guide in the darkness, the shine of an unsheathed blade, preparing for battle, the scales of Ginryuu, of rice and paper, of shide and teru teru bozu dolls, but it does not compare in his eyes.

And how could it? It is there in the bright blue of a clear sky (so clear no demon would dare be caught out), the warmth of dark petals and stems from flowers given to his mother, the cool blue of a lake filled with fish, the rich color of a summer's kimono, the heavy blue of a winter kimono, the power of the sea, the gentle shade of a gift given to a loved one. 

It is seen in the princess's kind eyes, a fresh cup of matcha tea, even in the eyes of a mage who refuses to mage. It is the color of the natural world, gentle and strong, beautiful and mysterious. It's hard to think of a shade of blue he does not like. Glancing at the mage again, he is sure. No matter how obnoxious he tries to make himself, he finds the blue there - so open and genuine when Fai thinks no one notices - the prettiest shade yet.


End file.
